dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
Salem Eve
Salem Eve (イブ セーレム Ibu Sēremu) is an original character with no planned involvement in any known storyline created by Wyvern 0m3g4; as such, she is her own stand-alone character for the time being. Salem is a young woman with a taste for the Gothic and paranormal, causing her to take up witchcraft as an occupation and as a hobby. As a result, she has taken up residence in a haunted house and has come to befriend many kinds of monsters and horrors, such as skeletons, zombies, ghosts, imps and shadow people. Despite being an otherwise average human being with no superhuman powers, Salem has armed herself with the knowledge and skill in how to use magical tools and spells; the most iconic object in her arsenal being her magic whip, which she can use to cast spells and fight with. Despite not being slated for any given story currently, Wyvern has expressed some consideration for including Salem into his original manga story, Wild Hunt, and so depending on what direction Wyvern goes, Salem may end up being reworked to better fit into Wild Hunt's setting. Appearance ]]Upon first impression, Salem appears to be a young woman with fair skin and a thin, healthy body. In general, her appearance may strike some as sexually captivating, tough and intimidating, anti-social or socially awkward, or any combination thereof. Possessing noticeably yellow eyes, Salem's long, wild light-green hair seems to compliment their coloration. As noted, her hair extends quite a bit, with its length reaching down to the bottom of her shoulders at most, while her bangs come down just above her eyes. Her hair is mostly brushed backward, causing her ears to be obscured by Salem's vast locks, while the front of her hair is allowed to fall naturally over and to the sides of her face, framing it in the process. As Salem isn't fond of overtly feminine activities (such as maintaining good looks,) she prefers to leave her hair somewhat unkempt and disheveled, causing it to have protruding locks layered on top of one another as they travel downward in the same direction. Rounding off the features of her head are a distinctive set of what appear to be "cat ears" above her crown. While at first, onlookers may be lead to believe these are Salem's genuine ears, upon closer inspection and due to Salem already possessing human ears on the sides of her head, it seems these cat ears are simply a hairstyle Salem prefers to wear. Despite this, there are occasions where her "ears" will twitch upon reacting to certain stimuli. For clothing, Salem dresses somewhat liberally while maintaining a distinct Gothic style becoming of a young witch. Covering her upper and lower body appears to be a black, strapless and shoulder-less dress, which reveals Salem's shoulders and some cleavage. While possessing a noticeable set of breasts, they still come off as modest enough so as to not be overly sexualized; a trait commonly seen in most of Wyvern's women. The dress itself stretches down over Salem's chest, stomach and back, and ends just half a foot or so past her hips; acting as both a shirt and a skirt of sorts. And despite lacking clothing for her shoulders, Salem's black dress seems to have short sleeves which are connected by fabric that covers Salem's armpits. For her legs, Salem simply wears a pair of striped stockings which run from underneath her dress, down to her toes. The stockings are colored orange and black, which are the traditional colors of Halloween. She also wears black shoes that are fastened with a golden buckle; reminiscent of colonial American and puritan fashion in the mid-1700s (arguably further emphasizing Salem's witch theme, as such imagery may bring to mind the witch trials of Salem, Massachusetts.) Salem Eve - Traditional Witch.jpg|Salem posing as a typical witch; complete with witch's hat and flying broom Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Weapons Relationships History Trivia *Salem's name is taken from the North American city of Salem, Massachusetts. This was meant to play up on both the city's notorious history for its infamous witch trials and Salem's own profession as a witch herself. **Eve was taken from the word "evening." It was also meant to relate to the older name for Halloween, "All Hallow's Eve," due to Wyvern's focus on a friendlier Halloween theme for Salem and her witch motif. *Further connecting Salem to Halloween is her birthday, October 30th, which is just one day before Halloween. Wyvern had chose October 30th so that Salem wouldn't have a "cliche" birthday chosen for her, and because the 30th is known to some as "Mischief Night," which calls back to Salem's more mischievous traits. *The idea to give Salem yellow eyes came from Wyvern's younger brother, WaterLion1551, who after hearing Wyvern describe her appearance, suggested that yellow eyes would both better compliment Salem's green hair and also add to her cat-like appearance that Wyvern intended to give to her. *Due to growing interest in Salem, she has spawned a character inspired by her. The character in question being Koharu Maekawa, created by Zeon1. *Original concept art was planned out by Wyvern 0m3g4 himself and as thus falls under his ownership; likewise, the drawing(s) provided on Salem's pages(s) were hand drawn by WaterLion1551 and thus fall under his ownership. Permission from both Wyvern and WaterLion are needed to use Salem's character design art. *The inspiration behind the concept for Salem came from a song simply known as "Ashley's Song," from Nintendo's WarioWare: Touched! Wyvern had first encountered the song while playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but wouldn't conceive of Salem until roughly a decade later. While hearing the song again in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Wyvern began day dreaming, with the lyrics of the song acting as a guide for his thoughts. The end result was the basic foundation for Salem; a young witch who disregards overtly feminine activities and cliches for more spooky and frightening things, and who lacks human friends. **Because of this, Salem and Ashley are very similar to one another. However, to avoid plagiarism, Wyvern continues to undergo attempts to add more original details to Salem's character. External Links Ashley's Song - Mario Wiki article on Ashley's Song; the song that inspired Wyvern to create Salem Salem, Massachusetts - Wikipedia article on Salem, Massachusetts; the American city where Salem derives her name from Mischief Night - Wikipedia article on Mischief Night, the day Salem was born on Koharu Maekawa - Type-Moon Fate Fanon Wiki article about Koharu Maekawa; a character inspired by Salem Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder